


А поговорить?

by B_E_S



Category: The Painted Veil (2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_E_S/pseuds/B_E_S
Summary: Говорят же, что женщина должна: а) лежать, б) молча; почему она не последовала этому актуальному совету? Нет, конечно, некоторые женщины пристают к мужьям с вопросом-предложением: «А поговорить?», но после, а не во время…





	А поговорить?

Монастырь, городские волнения, обозлённые молодые ребята, разоткровенничавшийся Уоддингтон, загадочно улыбающаяся Ван Кси – всё это было размытым, далёким-далёким, словно случилось не несколько часов, а пару десятилетий назад. Более ранние события вовсе перестали существовать, стёрлись, испарились. Остались только они – Уолтер и Китти.

Она не узнавала ни его, ни себя. Неужели ей когда-то не нравились его поцелуи? Неужели он когда-то был неуклюж и робок в ласках?

Её тело реагировало на каждое прикосновение Уолтера, даже беглое. Вдох обрывался, превращаясь в выдох, и наоборот; вдоль позвоночника пробегали мурашки, побуждая чуть выгибать спину. Не хотелось ни замедляться, ни торопить события, Китти попросту наслаждалась моментом, зная, что дальше будет ещё лучше, и когда она представляла себе это «дальше», голова кружилась сильнее, а низ живота легонько сводило. Сознание полнилось золотистым охмеляющим туманом.

«Если мужчина не обладает качествами, способными внушить женщине любовь, это его вина, не её», - прорвались сквозь туман слова, не столь уж давно произнесённые ею. Воспоминание, неожиданное, непрошеное, нежеланное, заставило Китти содрогнуться. Как она могла сказать такое Уолтеру – верному, доброму, умному и заботливому? А ведь сказала, тщательно выдавила, отлично понимая, какую боль причинит ему, без того знающему, что он нелюбим, и, наверное, даже впрямь считающему, что в нём нет ничего особенного и ценного. Китти прокляла тот день, ту минуту, себя, свой язык, а заодно память, преподнёсшую подарочек в вопиюще неподходящее время, ни раньше, ни позже. Сейчас больно стало ей, больно по-настоящему, прямо физически. Китти дёрнулась, открыла глаза.

\- Что-то не так? – приглушённо спросил Уолтер, посмотрев на неё с отвратительно трезвой тревогой во взгляде.

Ей бы соврать, мол, пёрышко из подушки кольнуло в плечо, или матрасная пружина впилась в копчик. Но Китти с ужасом сообразила, что теперь не может лгать мужу.

\- Мне очень жаль, правда, - почти всхлипнула она. - Если бы я только могла вернуться назад, исправить всё то, что наделала… хотя бы то, что наговорила…

Распрекрасно. Такими перепадами настроения в постели можно довести мужа до импотенции на нервной почве. Что ещё хуже – Китти парой предложений разбередила рану, заживавшую неделями… Сейчас он опять ясно вспомнит те гадкие, жестокие слова, вспомнит про Чарли. Ему снова будет противно до неё дотрагиваться.

Говорят же, что женщина должна: а) лежать, б) молча; почему она не последовала этому актуальному совету? Нет, конечно, некоторые женщины пристают к мужьям с вопросом-предложением: «А поговорить?», но после, а не во время…

\- Я не…

Уолтер забавно и ласково «мазнул» кончиком носа по её носику.

\- Не надо. Хватит друг друга мучить, Китти.

Действительно, как же они измучили друг друга. И самих себя, особенно он.

Китти кивнула, снова обняла его и вообще беззастенчиво распустила руки – если на то пошло, Уолтер свои руки тоже не держал при себе. Ей хотелось вернуть ему всю ту нежность, которую он столько времени дарил ей, ничего не требуя взамен. Всю ту нежность, которой она ему не додавала, откупаясь просто молчаливым согласием.

«Может, стоило напиться в первую брачную ночь?» - мельком подумал Уолтер. Мысль немного рассмешила, но быстро ускользнула, ибо ситуация к раздумьям не располагала в принципе. Непривычно, почти странно было знать и ощущать, что он нужен Китти, что она его хочет. В былые ночи он чувствовал, как жена терпеливо сжимает челюсти, выполняя долг, от которого не отвертеться. Сейчас она сама тянулась к нему, льнула, принимала, раскрывалась. И он не думал, что может сделать что-то неправильно или плохо.

Он любовался ею – совершенным телом, прелестным лицом. Даже в слабоватом мерцании ламп можно было разглядеть румянец, расцветший на щеках; полные губы стали ярче. Каким преступлением было заставлять прятать всё это в темноте, словно её красота не заслуживала внимания и восхищения.

Когда их взгляды встречались, Китти провокационно приоткрывала рот, прекрасно зная, что Уолтер не удержится от поцелуя. В её глазах не было ни разочарования, ни пренебрежения, которых он когда-то так боялся, была нежность и тёплые озорные искорки.

Внезапно он вспомнил другие взгляды. Нет, не вызывающие или обозлённые – это сейчас терпимо. Куда больнее думать о безжизненных, виноватых, раненых, взглядах, о том, как она плакала, одна в своей комнате. А сколько было слёз, которых он не слышал и не видел? Наверняка Китти и до этого не раз плакала – во время палаточных ночёвок по дороге, у себя в спальне уже здесь; перепуганная, одинокая, преданная.

Уолтер провёл рукой по волосам жены, запустив в них пальцы. Китти послушно отвела голову назад, подставляя шею под горячие, жадные поцелуи. Когда он немного приподнялся, сама поцеловала его, игриво, но мягко прикусив кожу под подбородком. Уолтер прерывисто выдохнул, снова приник к ней, коснулся губами виска, щеки, а потом прошептал Китти на ухо, что лучше умрёт, чем ещё раз сделает ей больно.

Смысл слов не сразу дошёл до её мозга, замутнённого удовольствием и нарастающим напряжением. Но затем ладони, гладившие Уолтера по бокам и спине, замерли на секунду-другую. Быстро двинулись вверх, по линии позвоночника к шее и затылку, словно в попытке прикрыть, защитить.

\- Нет… - Она теперь была не в состоянии ни формулировать, ни произносить полноценные предложения, тело категорически возражало против любой интеллектуальной деятельности, физиология без труда одерживала победу над разумом. Всё, что Китти смогла, это умоляюще повторить: - Нет, нет…

«Нет» не совсем то, точнее, совсем не то слово, которое хотелось бы слышать в супружеской постели. Но с учётом контекста и той пылкой искренности, с коей оно произносилось, этому «Нет» в подмётки не годилось никакое «Да».

Очень скоро словарный запас сократился до междометий и одного-единственного имени…

\- Ты всегда будешь со мной, - заявила Китти позже, когда они уже просто лежали в обнимку. – С тобой ничего не случится. – Она приложила ладонь к его груди, в области сердца. – Ничего.

Он погладил жену по кисти и улыбнулся:

\- Разве что похмелье завтра с утра.

Китти тоже улыбнулась.

\- Ну, в этом ты будешь не одинок.


End file.
